Eywa's Golden One
by MadameMagnifique
Summary: Eywa promised her freedom her entire life, and finally she has it. In a new world, with a new body, she begins a new life, a free life, free from her once dying planet. She finds love. Tsu'teyOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, or anything pertaining to it.

* * *

_It's been far too long child. Soon I will come for you. Soon you will be free._

Dreams are strange. They warp and twist the mind, forming it into a sort of transmission station. I've been having this dream for a very long time. A woman, it's always a woman, speaks to me, whispers sweet nothings and promises. I've grown to look at her as a sort of second mother. She offers guidance, and I listen, and every night, she whispers about my freedom.

_**But Eywa, how long must I wait?**_

* * *

"-gency shutdown activated. All corridors proceed to code 13 evacuation. The force has been breached. Emergency shutdown activated. All corridors proceed to code 13 evacuation."

Sirens blared around the tiny glass cubicles littering sector 4, and along with it came the flashing of red lights. Faculty and staff alike ran around like raving lunatics, and a few of the higher-ups, trained for this type of situation, were forming barricades against the masses trying to form order amongst the chaos.

I was currently squashed between two cubicles and a desk, my breasts pushed painfully against the cold glass. I had tried and failed in escaping the mob, which resulted in my current position, that, and having your office in the same sector as the current breach of security, well it didn't offer much opportunities for safe passage.

From my hiding spot, I could hear as people screamed and stumbled about, none of them hearing my pleas for help. It was as I was just about to resign myself to die within my glass prison, that a fear-gripping roar sounded from one of the far rooms on this floor. Everyone stopped for a split second before pandemonium broke out, everyone started cramming into the exits, the higher-ups started shedding their duties and joined into the hysteria. There were only a few trying the seal off the back quadrants with security doors.

I sucked in my breath, and began my struggle to shimmy myself from the hold of the desk. When that didn't work, I bent my knees as much as I could, and used the pent up tension to kick against the desk holding me in place. I tried it a few times, and the desk moved enough to where I could come at it with a full-blown kick. I bent my knees back, my strength was waning a lot, and I was feeling a bit out of breath, but I had to get out. I let go one last time, and the desk freed itself from the glass cubical enough to let me crawl out.

I let out all the breath I'd been holding, and sent my thanks to Eywa, before crawling out. No one has took notice of my insistent banging noises, nor the fact that I had just crawled out from behind a desk. They were all to preoccupied in scrambling for their lives. By now, most of the employees had vacated the sector, and a sort of still silence had set in. It was the kind of silence you'd expect from a horror movie, right before the killer found the person hiding in the closet. I pushed the hair from my face, and straightened up, making my way from the maze of cubicles, I stumbled wearily towards the exit. Unfortunately, I didn't see the overweight woman running with the coffee pot, which effectively knocked me off balance as she passed by. I stumbled back into the wall, which also unfortunately for me housed the fire extinguisher, which came loose on my impact and fell, striking my head on the way down. It was right before my vision darkened fully that I saw something black and bony smack against the glass security door.

* * *

_Child, pay attention, because what I say now is the single most import thing in your quest to freedom._

I was listening, I always did when it came to Eywa. She had always been with me, even as those around me decayed and died, and I grew older. Eywa offered me guidance, promising freedom from the bindings of this life. At first I was afraid as I had no idea of what she was speaking of, but then as time grew on, I began to realize the pain that this world has gone through, and what restrictions came with that. I wanted my freedom.

_When you awake, there will be a sky person, he will try to lead you to safety. Do not listen. Even as he calls to you,and threatens you, keep walking towards the glass door. Do not fear, the creatures will not harm you. Take the back route though the floor of these sky people, and find the far back room, it will be sealed off. Find any means necessary to open it. Once you do, you will be on the path to freedom. Listen closely, no matter how much fear you may gather, do not listen. Do not listen._

I nodded, well as much as I could without a corporal body. There was a warm tender feeling, before I felt my world give into quick jerky shakes, I sighed, and prepared myself for what I had to do.

* * *

The sight I was greeted with as my vision cleared, was a little too close for comfort for me. A man, very tall and lanky, with thin greasy black hair was stooped over my body, his hand poised in preparation for another shake, but I groaned, alerting him that he didn't need to.

"Miss, are you alright? Can you walk?" He looked on at me with concern and a slight bit of panic, but I shook him off and stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you though. Yes, I can walk just fine, it's going to take more that just a fire extinguisher to keep me down." I sighed, and rubbed the back of my head where it had begun to swell and sting a bit. "How long was I out?"

He checked the watch on his wrist. "Most likely, not even a minute. But that's not important now. C'mon, I'll take you where it's safe." He grabbed my hand and started to try and pull me to the gaping exit, but I slipped out of his grasp and turned my body towards the glass security door. There were a few dozen cat like creatures, they were small and bony, and their eyes were green slits. In truth they scared the life out of me, but Eywa's words came back to me and I puffed up my chest and approached the door. "Wait, you can't go back that way." I ignored him and continued walking. The security hatch was to my right, and the switch was pulled showing that the normal way of closing the door was overrode, and I'd have to find another way to get it open. I eyed the door, all the while keeping an ear out for the man behind me. He hadn't followed me much further, for the fear rolling off him was prominent, but I did hear him shuffle about, and the click of a gun was loud in my ears. "I'm warning you, you can't go any further. I won't be afraid to shoot you Miss!" I heard him raise the gun, but I cared little for my eyes landed on the code panel next to the override switch. I walked over to it, inspecting it before reaching out my hand to input the security code needed to open the door. A bullet whizzed past my elbow and into the override switch, but I stilled my heart and pressed in the keycode as fast as I could. It seemed I was fast enough too, because as soon as I had entered the code, another bullet whizzed past my hand and into the code panel. "Dammit, don't you know what you've done, you stupid woman."

I paid him no attention once again as the door hissed. I put a hand against my heart,and hoped that Eywa hadn't miscalculated how the creatures would react, but it seemed I didn't need to, because as soon as the door sprung open, the creatures ran straight past me and into the man with the gun, I few gunshots went off, and I felt sadness course through me at the death of my saviors, but I would pay little attention to that now, not with myself being so close to freedom. I ran straight down the hall, and through the door which looked as if it had been torn from it'd hinges. I rushed on, not caring about what was around me.

Soon I came to a stop in a four-way intersection between four hallways. I didn't know which way to go, and I tried to survey which hall seemed to have the most amount of damage, but each hall looked as if a tornado had stormed through it. I sighed, if the company had actually let me down into this part of the sector more often, then I wouldn't have a problem finding the farthest room back. I was about to pull my hair out when one of the cat-like creatures from before rubbed itself against my legs. I looked down at it,and it looked back expectantly. "I suppose you want me to follow you?" It merely blinked, and I shrugged, what did I have to loose. I nodded at it, and it seemed to understand for it darted down the hallway to the right. I was following right behind it too, surprisingly I had to run to keep up with it, It didn't look as fast as it really was. It took me down a long stretch of hallway, before it made a sharp left, and I almost slammed against the wall had it down been for the fact that about half of the wall was gone, revealing the lab room behind it. I shook my head in slight aggravation, but continued after it. This time, the creature headed only straight for the rest of the way, before it stopped at a clear glass door at the end of the hall. The door frame was padded with rubber confirming my thought of it being an air-lock seal.

Sighing, I gave it a once over, how the hell was I going to get this bloody thing open. I looked around to find the creature, but it seemingly disappeared. "Well, that helps a lot, thank you!" Walking back from the door I noticed a card slot to the lower left. Peering at it, I noticed the words RUTICON GREEN. Making a mental note to myself I trekked slowly back down the hall, trying to find something. Eventually I was led back to the room with the missing wall. Lab equipment hung in piles of electricity and sparks, and the majority of the computers were wrecked beyond repair. Among all of this were a few bodies, some a bit mangled, other not even recognizable. I held back my bile and covered my nose as I began to snoop though lab coats. It was as I came to one particularly bloody body that I honed in on the silver card with the words RUTICON GREEN on the side. Sighing in relief, I reached down and picked it up, wiping the blood off on my shirt sleeve. "Sorry buddy, but I think I'm going to be need this more that you will." I shook my head sadly before I made my way back down towards the door.

I swiped the card thoroughly, and the door gave a hissing sound before popping open just a tiny crack. From the other side I could hear what sounded like a giant vacuum, combined with a huge storm. A bead of sweat rolled from my forehead, down to my chin where it dripped to the floor. What the hell was on the other side of this thing?! I pushed on the door but it seemed as though it didn't want to budge anymore than it already had. I wasn't going to have any of this. I braced my shoulder against the door, and threw my body weight against it. It groaned, but still held strong. I pulled back a bit before slamming into it against. The crack widened a fraction. I growled and clutched my shoulder, which was screaming in pain. Gritting my teeth, I forced all of my weight against the door and slammed against it. A scream tore through my throat as my shoulder popped out of place, and through the skin, blood dribbling down my arm. At the same moment that I had popped my shoulder, the door had tore open and off of it's hinges and into what appeared to be a giant hole in the ceiling. I barely had any time to clutch onto the remains of where the door had been. I closed my eyes against the room, not wanting to look, fear pumping through my blood. My arm was straining to hold in, the metal of the ripped door cutting into my skin, blood making my grip slippery. I gritted my teeth against it, my other arm flung wildly next to me, unable to be controlled as the whipping of the vacuum's winds slung it to and fro. "I'm scared!"

_ Listen closely, no matter how much fear you may gather, do not listen. Do not listen._

Eywa's word reverberated in my mind, and I willed my self to let go. I wanted freedom so badly I could taste it, but my human fear kept me from letting go. I opened my eyes, and looked towards the blackness that was unnerving me. "I don't want to be a slave to fear, Eywa help me! I want to be free!" My voice was mixed with tears and spit, and my words were heavily laced with pain and fear. All at once, warmth wrapped around me, and I knew she was there. Eywa. And with that I looked towards my hand, and let go. I would never be a slave. Not to fear. Even as my body disappeared into darkness, and my mind drew blank, I let Eywa guide me.

* * *

_ Child, I am here with you. You are almost free, all that's left if to cut the bindings of your dying planet. There will be pain, but I will guide you through it. My children will help you after._

"Eywa? Am I dead?"

_No child, you are far from it, you are almost free._

I sighed, the darkness was slowly ebbing, and I would feel the coolness of plants beneath me. Groaning slightly, I eased my eyes open. All around me was a forest, and I was at the base of a giant tree, it's long white tendrils swept across my body in a calming way, and I knew I was with Eywa. I took a deep breath and I suddenly found it very hard to breath. Panic raised up in my chest, my hand sweeping furiously to grip my chest. I began to struggle, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. What was happening to me, why couldn't I breath?

_Child! You must be calm, your panic is delaying the process of your freedom, you will die, please try to relax. It will hurt, please do not be afraid._

I stilled, my chest still heaving but no longer was I trying to struggle against whatever was happening. White strings began to ease across my body soothingly, and I let my eyes drift closed, my chest began to take long deep breaths as it got a bit easier to breath. And then the pain struck. It felt as though every cell in my body was lit aflame in the hottest fire, and then began to tear themselves apart. Every fiber of my being was overwhelmed. I held no logical thought as my mind succumbed to pain, and I did the thing my body would let me do. I screamed. My body lashed about as though possessed, and I felt myself arch up, my chest reaching up to Eywa in a plea to stop the pain. Blood pooled in my mouth and I turned to trash about on my side to prevent myself from choking on it. Tears fell from my eyes and I pleaded for the pain to stop. And then finally it did. I stilled, my eyes open wide, not really seeing anything, it was silent for a few minutes before I came to reality noticing blue. Blue people. Beautiful blue people. All of them were far from me, some brandishing spears. Four of them stood out the most. A male and a female stood together, the both of them dressed in red tunics, flora decorating their braided hair and tails. Next to them was a much older female also dressed in a red tunic. She looked on at me in understanding, her large golden eyes closing. The final person was a tall male in a forest green loincloth, and bow slung over his shoulder, pouches on his hip. He was currently one of the ones brandishing a spear, his mouth drawn back in a snarl. I turned my head from them, closing my eyes. My lips were cracked, and my mouth was dry, my voice raw from screaming, but I spoke. "Eywa, am I free?"

_Yes child, you are free. You are finally free!_

I felt the warm caresses of Eywa brush against my body and I sighed before giving into darkness.

* * *

Jake looked upon the female in high curiosity. Her presence here was completely unexpected, and had her pain-filled screams not reached their ears, they would have never known she was there as they finalized their new Hometree. She was also by far the strangest thing he had ever seen. She had the body of a Na'vi, but where as they were a combination of blue and light blue with white dots on their skin, she was white and gray with blue dots marking hers. Her hair and tail were golden unlike their brownish black. And her eyes. Eyes that looked on at them without fear, were a deep green not gold. As she turned from them, they caught the words that she muttered, making all of them stare in wonder. "Eywa, am I free?"

It was then that every Na'vi there felt the warm touches of Eywa against them. There was no doubt, this female, this girl, was a gift from Eywa. Jake gripped his mate closer to him before looking over at Mo'at. "Mo'at, will you take care of this girl until she wakes, I have a feeling you might know more about this than any of us." She nodded, and smiled knowingly. He then turned to look at Tsu'tey, who had put down his spear at Eywa's presence. "Tsu'tey, will you carry her? I'm afraid I'm going to have explain some things to the clan, and Mo'at cannot possibly carry her." He nodded, before trekking forward and picking the strange girl up, cradling her gently against his chest.

Mo'at pointed at him before turning. "Come, I will show you where to bring her." Tsu'tey nodded before following Mo'at from the sacred tree of Eywa and back to the new Hometree.

Neytiri turned to him quizzically. He stared at her knowingly, and squeezed her shoulder. "Come love, I'll need you help."

* * *

**A/N: **Tsu'tey lives!!!! I hope you enjoyed it, flames are welcome, I want to know if I have to improve. I'm not going to stick to a schedule of when I will be updating so I can't say, but I will have this become an awesome story. R&R.

Kanamikan.


End file.
